When a service interruption occurs, a utility company may deploy resources (e.g., specialized personnel, instruments, etc.) to determine a cause that contributes thereto. The service interruption (e.g., a power outage, a surge, etc.) can create severe risks (e.g., security, financial, hazard, customer satisfaction) that the utility company may wish to avoid. It may take many hours before an accurate location of a contributing factor to the service interruption is determined. As a result, the utility company may be exposed to prolonged risks that adversely affect operations thereof.